


Heavy Lies The Crown

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Allies, Answer, Arguing, Blood, Cheating, Control, Creaking, Drinking, F/M, Gates - Freeform, Group, Hugging, In charge, Infidelity, Killing, King - Freeform, Kissing, Loyalty, Marines, Members, Memories, Men - Freeform, Missing, Murder, Naughty, Payback, People, Pre-Apocalypse, Promises, Queen - Freeform, Queendom, Red - Freeform, Reunion, Sanctuary, Stealing, Talking, Tattoo, Thief, Walkers, Water, alive, bat, button - Freeform, buzz - Freeform, door - Freeform, friends - Freeform, ideas, kitchen, proposal, psychotic, respect, ruling, saviors, together, women, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Despite the evidence you refused to believe he was dead, having faith, that gut feeling that the love of your life was off somewhere thinking of you like you were thinking of him, vowing to once again cross paths and reunite which, after a few years, you eventually did, the king and queen together once again and stronger than ever.Can this power couple's reign as King and Queen of the dead world last or will one or both fall victim and succumb to an evil more powerful than themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by Sickick's version of J. Cole's song "G.O.M.D."
> 
> There is a reason as to why reader's weapon of choice is a bat and it will be revealed in the next chapter
> 
> Work title may change

Screams and pleas fell on deaf ears as blood and brains squirted out of the head I popped like a balloon, my baseball bat covered in thick and red fluid that plopped on gravel dirt in drips.

“Holy shit!” I enunciate with a chuckle, proud of my work “That was fun!” Boots tread forward kicking up dust, standing tall in front of the group’s leader, my bat pointing in front of her face “Let this be a fucking lesson to you-” lowering myself to her level, I cup her chin with a dirt covered hand and lift her head, forcing her to look at me “I catch one of your members stealing from me again, I bash two more heads in next time, you got that?”

The young black haired female nods her head in understanding, tears streaming down her cheeks

“Good” I smirk raising my hand, snapping my fingers, one of my men setting free the thief to return to their group, unharmed

I stand and face my group members “Let’s move out!” we hop in our trucks and make our long way back home, a nice little community guarded by brick and steel fencing, a perfect way to keep the walkers out.

“Boss lady” a young male in his late twenties with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes greets “Glad you’re back in one piece” he pushes the button in the tower buzzing to open the front gate.

“Ryland, any trouble while we were away?”

“No ma’am, been on watch for hours with this rifle, nothing out of the ordinary, no intruders”

“Great, I’m glad to hear it, keep up the good work, yeah?”

“Yes, ma’am, thank you”

With bloody bat slung on my shoulder, I advance inside the abode, approaching the kitchen.

“Nice to finally have you back” my father, a sixty-two-year-old former marine, quips, eating away at his porridge, “You take that poor boy back to his people?”

Huffing, I rest my weapon on top of the table, my father’s dark eyes immediately shooting to the blood that covered brown wood “I did” my head turning towards him, y/e/c eyes glancing at the eagle, globe, and anchor tattoo on his forearm

“Good” he takes another bite “There’s some more porridge left if you’re hungry”

“No, thanks” my head shakes turning down his gesture “I have a headache so I’m just going to grab a glass of water and go lie down” doing as mentioned, I grab a small glass and pour myself some water

“You still having those nightmares when you sleep?” my father gradually raises the metal spoon to his lips, taking another bite of his food “About that asshole?”

Tears form in the brim of my eyes, a lump in my throat “You can’t say his name?”

“I just did”

I scoff, shaking my head, refusing to answer his question “Just because I found his scarf, doesn’t mean the body was his”

“Of course it does, those walkers ate him up and good thing they did”

“Dad, please” I groan, raising my hand in front of him, not wanting to hear anymore “Just stop”

“He was a fucking cancer to you y/n”

“Dad, plea-”

“He cheated on you, broke your-”

“And I cheated on him as payback!” I blurt loudly, downing the water, slamming the glass on the table with a clink “I admitted it to him just like he admitted his infidelity to me and we moved on, dad, we forgave each other and moved on, alright?”

The door to the kitchen creaks open, in stepping Kyler, one of my most trusted allies, a gray eyed pretty boy in his thirties, tatted and muscular in physique “Sorry to interrupt boss lady but we have a problem outdoors”

My hand combs through my hair in annoyance, never able to catch a break “What kind of problem Kyler?”

“Men, with guns, threatening to tear the gate down if we don’t let them in, claiming they just want to have a look around”

Groaning, I grab my bat and canter my way outdoors, pushing my way through my men until I was front and center, the tears I was holding in sliding down my cheeks like a river, orbs opened wide in shock at the lean figure standing tall before me in his black leather jacket.

“Negan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and reader have a chat and catch up, putting forth an offer he knows she can't refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

Y/e/c eyes stare at him in disbelief, the world, like my body, stood frozen, feeling like I was stuck in a dream, all of this just so surreal.

“Everyone, lower your weapons” I order to my people, Negan doing the same, every man and woman following orders, lowering their guns and melee weapons down to their side “Ryland open the gate”

Heeding my instruction, Ryland presses down on the blue button in the guard tower, metal gates slowly swinging open.

Inhaling deeply, I sprint towards Negan, leaping gracefully into his arms, smothering him in a tight hug and kisses, one free hand feeling the softness of his clean shaven face, already missing the roughness that once was his beauty of a salt and peppered beard.

“I can’t believe it’s really you” soft lips murmur into his ear “I missed you”

“Shit doll, I fucking missed you too” Negan’s strong arms wrapped around my midsection tight like an anaconda “I never stopped looking for you baby” he lowers me down, rough felt fingertips drying my face clean of tears, dark eyes raking over my figure “You’re still fucking hot as ever, I see”

I giggle, my hand wrapping around his wrist “Come on”

Negan slings his barb wired baseball bat on his shoulder, happily following me into the household, both of us blindly bumping into my father, his eyes opened wide at the man standing before him

“You fucking asshole-” my father mutters with a nasty, loud tone of voice, head shaking “You’re supposed to be dead”

“Wow, nice to fucking see you too, old timer” Negan chuckles “How have you been?”

“I was better before you just fucking waltzed in, you have no business being here”

Scoffing, Negan raises his hand, scratching along the bridge of his nose “Says you, old man”

“Okay” I step in, sandwiched between Negan and my father, feeling the anger radiating off of them both like heat “Stop it” my focus turning on my father “Dad, like it or not, Negan is here and he will stay here as long as his little heart desires”

“Like hell he will!”

“Whoa, now I’m no doctor but I really think you should calm the fuck down before you give yourself a fucking heart attack, and I sure as shit know that none of us want that”

“Get out” my father grunts through gritted teeth

“Dad, he is not going anywhere at the moment and that is final, I’m sorry. Negan-” eyes landing on the man in the leather jacket “Follow me”

“With pleasure, sweetheart” Negan flashes his sly signature smirk, childishly poking his tongue at my father behind my back, my father reciprocating with a flash of the middle finger.

Together, Negan and I dawdle through fluorescent lit hallways into my office, a medium sized space with a large desk, a sofa and chairs, the room decorated with a single large painting hanging on the wall and sculptures as well as flowers sprawled into the corners

I rid myself of my weapon, leaning it against the wood of my desk, Negan doing the same “Please have a seat” my hand motioning to the couch “Care for a drink?”

“No, thank you, sweetheart, all I want is your sexy ass to come over here and join me”

Smiling cockily, I sashay over taking a seat beside him, crossing my legs “I can’t believe you’re really here. It still feels like you’re just a figment of my imagination, how crazy is that?”

Negan reaches over, grabbing a hold of my hand “No, doll, that’s not crazy at all” he raises my hand to his lips, planting a kiss on the back “After looking for you for so fucking long, I’m just really glad to have finally found you, alive and clearly doing well for yourself”

“But you didn’t know I was here when you came threatening to knock my gates down, so, I’m just curious Negan, why were you originally here?”

“Shit, honestly darling-” he raises his gloved hand, nervously rubbing the back of his neck “A few of my men came across this place not too long ago and told me about it, said it would make a great hideaway. Today, I was here to take it over and make it mine but, now, I don’t even want to anymore”

“Well, Negan, sweetheart, even if you tried, I wouldn’t let you take over shit without a fight, you know that”

“I do” he chortles “How did you come across this place anyway, all those people out there?”

“A lot of traveling and just a shit ton of luck”

“You’ve always been lucky y/n”

“I wasn’t so lucky all those times I was out there looking for you though” I stand, treading to my desk, opening the second to last drawer, pulling out Negan’s red scarf, just as I found it that day on my search; dirty with blood still present on the fabric “But while I was out there, I did find this” my hand holding up the said fiber

“My scarf”

“Yeah” I amble towards Negan, handing him his neckwear, taking a seat “Want to explain to me why I found that but not you?”

“Walkers” He wraps the fabric around his neck “They grabbed a hold of it, so I quickly untied it and made my escape” He turns his head, flashing a sincere simper “Thank you”

I nod in acknowledgement “So the blood then belongs to the body that I found it on top of?”

“It could be ‘cause it sure as shit ain’t mine”

“Well thank fuck for that” I reach over fixing the ruffles draping around his neck

“Agreed” Negan beams “Do you have a name for this place, for your people?”

“Since I rule this place, I call it the Queendom”

“The Queendom?”

“Yes” I nod “Where the Kings bow down”

Negan tilts his head back, releasing a loud chortle “Wow, I like that”

“I figured you would and, my people, we call ourselves the Roaring Rebels”

Negan nods in understanding "That's fucking badass" 

“Thank you. So tell me about you now” I continue “Your people, your place, I want to know everything”

“We call ourselves the Saviors. With me included, there are a shit ton of us, too many to count, both men and women, and, believe it or not, we stay at a factory we like to call the Sanctuary” 

“Wow”

“Yeah, and I want you to join us y/n, I want you to join me”

“And by ‘you’, you mean me _and_ my people, right?”

“Anything it takes to have you with me again”

“Negan” I sigh “That is a great offer but I’m genuinely content here, with my people, with what I have, everything”

“As am I but think about it, we bring our people together and we can be fucking unstoppable, can you imagine?”

“That’s true, we can”

“You and I, the King and Queen of the fucking zombie apocalypse baby”

“The King and Queen of the zombie apocalypse” I repeat slowly “I love how that sounds actually”

“Right, so say yes”

“I can’t” I deny in a murmur “I mean, shit, at least let me think about it first”

Negan cocks his lips, showing off his pearly whites, rough, manly hands pulling me onto his lap “Take all the time you need, talk to your people, I’ll still be here”

I raise my hands and clasp his face, staring intently into his eyes “I can’t believe you shaved” I guffaw “It’s weird looking at you and not seeing your cheeks covered by that salt and peppered beauty that was your beard”

“And I can’t believe your weapon of choice is a baseball bat” he retorts, fingertip booping my nose

“You’re the one to blame for that, it’s your fault for getting me interested in baseball before the world went to shit in the first place” I giggle “It was also the only thing besides the scarf that I had to remember you by” my finger returning the gesture, booping his nose “But back to your beard, what the hell babe?”

Negan raises his hand, feeling his face “Yeah, I shaved that shit off”

“You should let it grow back, it was one of the things about you that really always turned me on”

“Oh yeah?” Negan pulling me flush against him

Teeth nibble down on my bottom lip “Yeah”

“You know what turns me on about you?”

“What?”

“Everything” he clasps my face, connecting his lips with those of my own, breaking away “Everything turns me on about you”

“Are you turned on right now?”

“Honey, when it comes to you, I’m always turned on”

I snigger at his rather true statement “You want me to show you around here?”

“Not right now” he pecks a kiss on my cheek “Right now I just want to fucking hold you and do other things” 

“And do other things he says” I scoff jokingly “By ‘other things’ you mean-”

“Fuck”

“Oh, Negan, how I do miss your bluntness and sexual advances”

“So what do you say?”

“About?”

He pulls me close, kissing me more slowly and passionately than the first time

“Oh, that” I smirk, ridding him of his jacket, my simple action already giving him the answer he was hoping for “Yes”


End file.
